Cinco años después
by Taeko
Summary: Tengo una amiga q dice q la felicidad y los finales felices son bonitos.Asi q siguiendo su consejo cambié el final q habia pensado xa ste FF dnd Mione es la protagonista de los recuerdos y las acciones en él.


_Para esas personas que como dice una amiga, creen que "la felicidad es buena"; pero en especial a ella por qué es como es y encima me aguanta en la uni ._

**Cinco años después**

_By__: Taeko_

El hecho de oír ese nombre que casi tenia olvidado me hizo recuperar recuerdos que, quizás, no quería volver a tener presentes. Mire la fotografía que mi hija tenía entre las manos y me enseñaba. Hacia años que tampoco miraba fotografías de esa época, como también hacia años que no abría esa caja de recuerdos, pero ese día era especial. Mi… mi exmarido acaba de dejarme por una rubia de diecinueve años delgada y con "un par de melones que te cagas" como le había oído decir a él hablando con un amigo. Pero lo peor no ha sido que me dejara, sino que para hacerlo hubieran habido discusiones que ella, Sarah nuestra hija, haya tenido que oír, incluso ver (porque en ocasiones se le iba la mano)… Bueno, la cuestión es que Sarah también recibió y fue cuando me decidí y que eso debía terminar y, rompiendo mi compromiso de no volver a usar la magia, lo eché de casa con un hechizo, le tiré todas sus pertenencias y lo conjure para que no pudiera volver a acercarse a Sarah o a mi…

Sarah (que tonta no es) se dio cuenta de que su madre (o sea, yo) no es una persona "normal" y me preguntó y, obviamente, le conteste y le revele que ella es hija de una bruja. Me ha sorprendido su reacción cuando me ha dicho que ella de mayor quiere ser bruja. No me lo hubiera esperado nunca y le he sonreído dándole unas gracias calladas y la he hecho subir al desván y le he enseñado esa caja que tantas cosas de mi pasado contiene. Lo primero que ha hecho ha sido sacar esta fotografía.

- ¿Mami?- el papel de la fotografía tiembla en mis manos y, aunque quiero sacar mis ojos de él para mirar a Sarah, no puedo. - ¿Qué pasa¿Quien es…?

- Severus Snape…- susurro para mis adentros.- Dios… Creí que había quemado todas sus fotografías…

- ¿Quien?- cogí fuerzas para mirar a Sarah e intente sonreírle pero no puede. Volví a clavar la mirada en esa fotografía. Los ojos negros y profundos de Severus Snape eran igual de penetrantes que los de Sarah y, me aprecia increíble estar viendo esa fotografía con Sarah, y fue entonces cuando recordé el porque esta no la había tirado, ni quemado, ni hecho trizas…

**Cinco años atrás, en un salón de un piso céntrico del Londres Muggle.**

**- **¿Y qué piensas hacer?- su mejor amiga la miraba sentada en el sofá, mientras ella empaquetaba todas sus cosas en cajas.

- Se acabo… todo… él dijo lo que dijo y, yo no pienso… no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Y…- Se había parado delante del mueble donde se encontraba el televisor. Ahí había la única fotografía que quedaba de Severus Snape. Las había roto todas, menos esa… No se acordaba que aun quedaba esa. La cogió con sumo cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa triste mirando la fotografía e imaginado que su mejor amiga no quería decir esa palabra, así que sin girarse continuo la frase que ella quería decir.

- ¿Qué are con el bebe?- acarició con el pulgar la cara de Severus. No podía ver a su amiga, pero estaba seguirá que había asentido.- No puedo abortar…

- Pero…- Se giró y encaró sus ojos castaños.

- Voy a tenerlo, pero lejos de todo esto… Voy a olvidar lo que he sido… Al menos por algún tiempo. Necesito hacerlo. – Sabía que su amiga se iba a negar a que dejar todo eso y que tuviera al niño sola, pero lo había decidido.

- No puedes irte…

- Si. Además dentro de poco es tu boda y necesitaras un piso y este es el ideal.- dio la conversación por terminada y se fue hacia la ultima caja que quedaba abierta. La única, en realidad, y dejo la fotografía al lado de la varita. – Por si algún día preguntan quien eres…- cerró la caja y también sus recuerdos.

**De vuelta al desván, tiempo presente.**

- ¿Mama?- Sarah había puesto su mano encima de la mía y me había hecho volver a la realidad.

- Tu padre…

- Papa ya no va a volver… - dijo sonriéndome pensándose que me había quedado pensativa por algo de mi exmarido.

- No, cariño.- suspire algo cansada… Solo tenía veintiséis años, pero parecía haber vivido demasiado y eso me agotaba. Sobretodo cuando pensaba en el pasado. Cojo a Sarah y la pongo en mis rodillas. La abrazo y ella sujeta la fotografía. Ese desconocido parece que no le es tan desconocido. – Él es tu padre.- digo señalándole el hombre de negro de la fotografía.

- ¿Él?- pregunta extrañada sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Si… él… Mama estuvo con él hace mucho tiempo…- volvió a mirarme y luego a la fotografía.

- Cuéntame cosas de él.- No pensé nunca que me pidiera eso. Más bien creía que no comprendería nada y que me preguntaría por mi exmarido y por quien ella había creído progenitor. Pero no lo ha hecho.

- Él… era… es… Fue una persona increíble, aunque nadie lo creía yo lo había descubierto. Era cariñoso y muy listo y nos queríamos…- digo sonriendo y mirando a Sarah. Le aparto un mechón de pelo de su cara. Tiene el pelo liso como Severus y sus ojos y, a veces su carácter, pero no me molesta.

- ¿Era mago?- asiento.

- Y muy bueno. Era profesor de una escuela de brujería… la mejor… donde nos conocimos…

- ¿Qué clases daba?- dice emocionada.

- Pociones…- Sarah me sonríe y su afán de saber le colapsa. Me la quedo mirando.

- Mama… ¿lo podré conocer?

- Algún día…- digo para no quitarle la ilusión. Sonríe de forma sincera y se baja de mis rodillas con la fotografía en la mano.

- ¿Me la puedo…?

- Si, quédatela. Ve a bajo a ver la tele, si quieres… Necesito hacer unas cosas.- Asiente, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

**Cinco años atrás, en una mesa de un bar lleno de gente del Londres muggle.**

- No iras a la boda¿verdad?- Su mejor amiga lo tenia asumido pero debía preguntárselo.

- Lo siento…

- Me lo supongo.- Sonrió.- ¿Cómo llevas lo del embarazo?

- Bien… he encontrado un trabajo a media jornada y ya queda poco para que nazca.

- ¿niño?

- No, niña…

- ¿Cómo le llamaras?

- Sarah Jessica.

- ¿Y que apellido?

- El mío. Él no sabe nada… No me atreví a enviarle la carta que le había escrito.

- Tampoco a Harry a Ron y a Luna o algunos de tus amigos y familiares.

- No puedo… Son demasiadas cosas que contar…

- algún día lo tendrás que hacer…

- Algún día… pero no de momento.- Les trajeron los cafés que habían pedido.

- No queda mucho para que Sarah nazca… Lo sabrán.

- No…

- Pero tendremos que ir a verte…

- Por eso te he llamado.- dijo con pesadez.- Ginny, no puedo seguir viéndote…

- ¿Qué!

- He encontrado a alguien. Promete hacerse cargo de Sarah y de mi, pero con la condición que deje todo el mundo de la magia… y eso significa que también mis amistades.

-Pe…pero…

- Necesito a alguien conmigo y con mi hija.

- ¿Y yo¿No te estoy ayudando?

- tu vas a casarte.- la pelirroja estaba llena de rabia y ella lo sabia. - No pretendo que lo comprendas, solo quería que lo supieras.- Dijo dejando unas monedas para pagar los cafés. Sonrió por última vez a la pelirroja y salió del bar.

**De vuelta al desván, tiempo presente.**

Salí del desván y baje las escaleras con la caja entre mis manos. Llegué al estudio y dejé la caja en un rincón. Me senté en la silla y cogí una hoja de la impresora. Cogí también una pluma de encima de la mesa y empecé a escribir.

_"Hola Ginny,_

_Sé que son muchos años sin que supieras de mi y yo de ti. Cinco, para ser exactos._

_No sé qué debo hacer primero, si explicarte todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida durante esos cinco años o preguntártelo a ti. Pero lo que si sé es que necesito verte y hablar contigo… Debo arreglar y hacer muchas cosas, pero primero debo saber tu opinión._

_No sé si querrás verme o no, pero si decides no hacerlo quiero que sapas que lo comprenderé, como también que eso ya me bastara como opinión._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Un saludo._

_Hermione Jane Granger"_

Releo la carta antes de meterla en un sobre y escribir mi antigua dirección. La de hace cinco años, donde creo que ahora vive ella con su marido. Pongo un sello y la dejó en la entrada mañana la lanzaré al buzón.

**Una semana después, en el mismo bar muggle de cinco años atrás**

- Mama ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Los ojos de Sarah repasaban todo el local. No le hacia mucha gracia ese lugar.

- He quedado con alguien…- Intentaba calmarme, pero eran demasiado años sin ver a Ginny y, me había sorprendido bastante que aceptara mi petición, aunque supongo que en el fondo deseaba y sabia que lo haría.

- ¿Y tardará mucho en venir?

- No lo sé…

- Pero…- Sarah se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta del bar que se acababa de abrir. - ¿Es ella?- me giré para mirar y me quedé aturdida. Si, era Ginny, una Ginny muy cambiada y que no venia sola. _Miedo_. Ese es el sentimiento que tuve. Tenía miedo y, a la vez ganas de salir de allí, corriendo, con Sarah entre mis brazos, sin decirles nada. Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Me había quedado ahí, sentada, bloqueada, mirándoles fijamente, sin pensar más que en lo que estaba sintiendo. - ¿son ellos?- Sarah hizo que pudiera salir de mis pensamientos y asentí mecánicamente.

- Hola…- Ginny me había visto y se acercó. Detrás de ella estaba su marido… un buen amigo del que perdí la confianza.

**Nueve años atrás, Hogwarts, sala de Menesteres.**

- Hermione, yo…

- Estas enamorado de una pelirroja a la que quieres desde hace tiempo y, ahora que sabes que vas a perderla te has dado cuenta.- Hacia tiempo que sabia que él no estaba enamorado de ella, pero quería evitar esa conversación, se sentía a gusto con él. Además había sido él quien había insistido para que saliesen juntos seis meses atrás.

- Lo siento…- dijo mirándola fijamente.- Pero… podremos seguir siendo amigos¿verdad?

- quizás…

- ¿Qui-quizás?

- Va a costarme, Harry… lo siento…- sonrió tristemente y salió de la sala. Se metió en el baño de chicas y se desahogó llorando un buen rato.

**De vuelta al bar muggle.**

Ginny me miraba con ojos de extraña y, Harry miraba a Sarah con la misma desconfianza que ella a él. Me dije a mi misma que yo había pedido verla y, era normal que Harry, si se había enterado, quisiera estar ahí; o, incluso ella hubiese querido que fuera para no encontrarse perdida¡qué sé yo! Se me pasaron miles de excusas para que el moreno estuviese ahí.

- Yo… esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Me golpee mentalmente.

- Si, unos cuantos años. – Ginny me miraba dudosa pero al final se acercó a mí y me abrazó. No lo noté en un principio, pero luego si, temblaba.

- Gracias, pero no debes llorar…- dije acariciándole el pelo, mientras Harry y Sarah continuaban con su lucha por la desconfianza.

- Son muchos años… y no he sabido nada de ti y… y…- Ginny seguía hipando.

- Y yo te envió una carta pidiendo que vengas y, lo has hecho.- Asintió aun en mi hombro.- Vamos Ginny, siéntate. Tengo mucho de que hablar, si quieres escucharme.- se aparto de mi y se quito las lagrimas con el reverso de la manga como hacia en Hogwarts y me sonrió. Luego miro a Harry que seguía con la mirada en mi hija.

- ¿Cariño?- Harry dejo la lucha de miradas con Sarah y miro a Ginny extrañado.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ginny mirándolo extrañado.

- yo… ella…

- Es Sarah, mi hija.- dije sentándome a su lado y dejando dos sillas juntas para que se sentaran.

- Ah… Hola Hermione… Sarah…- dijo aun sin confiar demasiado.

- ¿Así que ella es tu hija?- Asentí.

- Ella es Sarah.- Los ojos negros de Sarah miraron los esmeralda de Harry, hizo una sonrisa y estiro el brazo.

- Soy Sarah Jessica Granger.- Harry se la quedó mirando algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió de forma cariñosa y le tomo la mano y se la besó como si fuera una princesa.

- Harry James Potter a tus pies.- ese comentario hizo que Sarah se pusiera roja como el pelo de los Weasley y me mirara pidiéndome socorro. – ¿Y, cuantos años tienes?

- Cinco. ¿Y tú?

- Como tu madre… veintiséis.

- ¿Y tienes hijos?- Harry miro a Ginny.

- No, aun no, pero si dentro de poco.- mire a la pelirroja. – De un par de meses.

- Vaya, felicidades.- dije sinceramente. Nos quedamos todos en silencio y, sabia que yo debía romperlo, así que eso hice.- Ginny, yo…Creo que debería empezar pidiéndote, pidiéndoos perdón. No debía haberme ido de esa forma, pero…

- No pasa nada Hermione, tu tenias que hacerlo, por tu hija… por Sarah.- dijo Ginny de corazón.- El día que me lo dijiste no lo encaje del todo pero… al final lo comprendí…

- Me alegro, pero no fue la decisión correcta… Si bien Sarah tuvo un padre durante cinco años, este ultimo él… él…- se me entrecortaba la voz y, Sarah me abrazo y continuo explicando por mi.

- Nos chillaba y pegaba a mami…

- Oh, dios…- Ginny miraba horrorizada.

- Pero todo eso se acabo,- dije sacando fuerzas de donde pude para no hacer que Sarah explicara por mi la historia. No era ella quien debía hacerlo, sino yo.- Hace cosa de un par de semanas como mucho, él levanto la mano a Sarah y… bueno yo…

- Lo hizo volar por los aires y la ropa voló y voló como un pájaro y se cayó fuera de casa…

- Lo que Sarah quiere decir es que lo eche de casa y volví a usar la magia. Yo… no podía dejar que ella recibiera…

- Hermione, como estas tú. Ahora.- Me encogí de brazos.

- Perdida…- volvió el silencio.- Cuando todo eso pasó, subí al desván y le explique todo a Sarah…

- ¿to-todo?- pregunto Ginny algo aturdía.

- Todo.- afirme

- ¿Incluso…?- dijo temerosa.

- Incluso eso.

- Pero… y… bueno, digo… ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

- Digamos que su curiosidad aun no esta saciada.- dije sonriendo y mirando a mi hija que ponía cara de no entender nada, al igual que Harry. – Ginny, yo… sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada y mucho menos de exigirte, pero… yo… Necesito, me gustaría… quiero volver al mundo de la magia.- respiré hondo.- Quiero volver al mundo de hace cinco años…

- ¿Y Sarah?- preguntó Ginny señalándola con la cabeza. Ella y Harry se habían puesto a jugar con los pulgares a una batallita de estos.

- Ella… dudo mucho que sea muggle… le encanta todo lo relacionado con la magia y es hija de dos brujos… Además es indudable que es hija de él…

- Si…- Ginny y yo nos los quedamos mirando. Harry seria un buen padre, eso no cabía duda.

- ¿Y que harás con él?

- Primero quiero adaptarme de nuevo al mundo que deje de lado y, luego… luego… un día de estos quiero que Sarah lo conozca en persona, no por esa fotografía.

- ¿La vio?- pregunto extrañada

- Se la enseñe. Le gusto y me pregunto si podría conocerle…

- ¿Vas a dejar que esta vez te ayudemos?- dijo Harry distrayéndose del juego con Sarah y perdiendo la batalla. Sarah hizo la señal de victoria y yo asentí.

- Si…

Ahora, sentada en el sofá de una casa que conocía, pero que actualmente esta totalmente reformada, Sarah se ha quedado dormida en brazos de Harry, Ginny esta a punto de caer en el séptimo cielo y yo, pruebo de recordar qué hacia que la vida muggle me gustara tanto. Harry me mira desde el sillón de delante.

- Dilo…- digo sin dejar de mirar la chimenea apagada.

- ¿Qué diga el qué?

- Lo que estas pensado, Harry. Lo que te has estado callando durante todo este rato.

-…

- Vamos Harry, me estáis dejando que viva aquí por un tiempo… ¿crees que podrás aguantar? Dímelo ahora.

- ella… Sarah es el motivo por el que te alejaste de todo esto¿verdad?- asiento.- ¿Qué te ha hecho volver? Dijiste que ella es bruja, seguramente y que…

- Lo es. Aunque no a mostrado ningún indicio todavía.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Sé de quien es hija, Harry.

- ¿Entonces?

- Él no sabe que Sarah existe.- Me acercó a Sarah y la cojo en brazos.

- ¿Pero…?

- Ella conoce como se llama su progenitor… pero te pido por favor que no se lo preguntes.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- dice mientras yo salgo de la estancia para ir al dormitorio que me han cedido.

- Ni a ti, ni a Ron, ni a ningún Weasley le haría gracia (e incluyo a Ginny, aunque ya sabe su nombre), ni siquiera a mis padres o a ninguno de mis amigos… Y, quizás no por él, sino por la forma de actuar de él sobre vosotros. – antes de salir del salón, me giro para ver a Harry a los ojos que esta de pie.- Pero, quiero que te quede clara una cosa, Harry. Si algún día llegases a saber quien es, quiero que recuerdes esto: conmigo era todo distinto. Él era distinto y, realmente maravilloso, aunque te cueste de creer.

**Navidades de ocho años atrás, en una habitación de una inmensa mansión, en las afueras del Londres mágico.**

- ¿Y bien? – la cena había sido perfecta, la música de fondo, la comida, la charla, él… todo.

- Pues… yo…

- ¿Vamos Min, di la verdad? Ya sabes que esto no es lo mío, si lo he hecho ha sido más por ti que por mi…

- Y te juro que ha sido genial…

- ¿Dices la verdad?- preguntó él levantado una ceja.

- Si y no hagas eso que me dan ganas de lanzarme…- susurro esas ultimas palabras poniéndose roja.

- Hazlo.

- ¿Lo has oído?- aun se podía poner más roja y Severus Snape lo estaba comprobando.

- Min, oigo lo que dicen Potter y Weasley cada vez que se ponen en la última fila…- se quedó muda y él debía hacer algo para solucionarlo. Se acerco a ella y la beso. Primero fue algo tímido pero al finalizar el beso de tímido no tenia nada.

El juego de besos, achuchones, caricias y palabras dulces y, hasta empalagosas, de Hermione y Severus habían hecho que la pareja llegara a la habitación del profesor de pociones casi sin ropa que les molestara.

No seria la primera vez para ninguno de ellos dos, pero si a primera que harían el amor ellos dos como pareja. Juntos…

**De vuelta al presente, pero unas semanas más tarde. En casa de Harry y Ginny.**

- Ginny… - Harry y Sarah están en el parque mientras Virginia y yo acabamos de preparar la comida para ir a la Madriguera, donde nos han invitado a una comida familiar.

- ¿Si?

- Esto…- dejo la zanahoria que estoy cortando y miro a la pelirroja.- Quiero encontrarme con Severus…- Ginny no me dice anda, quiere que continúe.- Sarah me ha preguntado mucho por él y, yo… bueno… Creo que él debería saber que Sarah existe y, que ella debería conocer a su padre…

- ¿Y a que esperas para ir a verle?

- Es que…

- ¿Es que, qué?

- Y si él ahora esta con alguien y yo… bueno… yo ya no soy nada para él.

- Hermione, puedes hacer dos cosas. Una: presentarte ahí y si hay alguien más en su vida conocer por quien te ha cambiado… o, escribirle para hacerle saber que quieres un reencuentro.

- Esto…- la puerta de la entrada se abre.

- ¡Mama!- Sarah entra corriendo a la cocina.- ¡Mama!

- Sarah, no grites.- la riño.

- Perdón… pero mira.- dice ilusionada.

- ¿Qué?- Se queda mirando la nevera y se concentra. La puerta de la nevera se abre y sale de allí la jarra de agua… volando, pero se tambalea y acaba cayendo.

- ¡Vaya, lo siento…!- toda el agua a quedado en el suelo formando un charco.

- Sarah… acabas de hacer magia.- Dice Ginny reaccionando antes que yo. Ella asiente.- Felicidades…- dice yendo a darle un par de besos. Yo sigo mirando a Sarah y luego pongo los ojos en el agua. Severus tiene que saber de Sarah…

- ¿Mama?- dice mirándome preocupada.

- Yo… felicidades.- digo de pasada mientras salgo disparada hacia la habitación.

- ¿Esta enfadada?- oigo que mi hija pregunta a Ginny.

- No…- ese no, suena como si Ginny estuviera sonriendo. Creo que sabe que es lo que voy a hacer.

_"Hola,_

_Realmente no sé muy bien como empezar esta carta, Severus. Hace cinco años de todo lo nuestro y, aunque sabia que algún día llegaría este día, en el que debería hacerte saber de mí, ahora no sé como hacerlo._

_La verdad es que conseguiste que mírate en fotografías o en recuerdos me causara dolor, rabia… Ahora, tampoco cambia tanto la situación. Te escribo para no parecer en tu puerta directamente, pues eso no seria lo correcto (por lo que puedes ver las cosas en este sentido no han cambiado mucho)._

_No voy a engañarte, aun pienso en ti. Aunque creo que actualmente, igual que hace cinco años, somos dos conocidos desconocidos. Y, digo que en aquel entonces éramos desconocidos porque nunca creí que de ti saliera la frase de ya no hay un nosotros de una forma tan gélida, como tus primeros años dándome tu materia en Hogwarts. No sé que es lo que te pasó, pero no lo quiero saber. No ahora. Porque aun hay algo que quiero decirte. Dos palabras, que si realmente tuviera fuerza te chillaría, pero date por afortunado porque si lo hiciera sabrías, sin necesidad de Veritaserum, que no son realmente la verdad. Pero te aseguro que me encantaría podértelas gritar. ¿Pero, si yo no me las puedo creer como lo harás tu¿Cómo ibas a creerme si te dijera te odio sin mírate a los ojos y temblando y, seguramente llorando? Seria algo absurdo… y, ni siquiera las escucharías, porque me hiciste fuera de tu vida y eso ya no te afectaría. Aunque este fuera de tu vida y no pueda decirte esas palabras necesito que hablemos. Hay muchas más palabras que debo decirte y creo que tienes que saber._

_No quiero que me respondas la carta. Solo te pido que vayas a la Taberna de Alfred Jones, el martes a las seis._

_Hermione Granger."_

**Siete años atrás, en la taberna de Alfred Jones, en una mesa pequeña y escondida de la multitud.**

- Y después de Hogwarts?

- Min, como puedes estar pensando eso, hoy.

- ¿hoy?

- Si, hoy. – la cara de satisfacción de Severus Snape era incomprensible para Hermione Jane Granger.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Perdido nada. Creo que olvidado seria el mejor verbo para decirlo.

- ¿Bueno, pues qué me he olvidado?

- ¿Qué día es hoy?- Hermione se puso a pensar.

- ¿Martes?

- no de la semana, del mes.

- Oh… ems… creo que 27. Sí, veintisiete de octubre…- Severus se la había quedado mirando seria mente.- ¡Mierda!

- veo que te has acordado.

- ¡Pero como puede haberme pasado por alto!

- No pasa nada.

- Si, si pasa. Además no te he comprado nada ni te he hecho anda… ni si quiera te he felicitado… o debería felicitarnos… ¡mierda!

- Min… para.

- Pero…

- Min… te quiero, así que no te preocupes estando aquí ya haces mucho…

- Severus… yo también y por eso me sabe mal, no me he acorado de nuestro primer año y… prometo que el próximo aniversario me voy a acordar y haré que sea genial.- realmente lo iba a ser.- Mañana pienso regalarte algo… no sé el qué, pero algo…- Severus se acercó a ella y la besó haciéndola callar.

**Taberna de Alfred Jones, martes, seis menos cuarto, en el presente.**

Estaba jugueteando con las manos, nerviosa. Había dejado a Sarah en casa de Ginny y Harry, de momento era mejor ir por pasos, es decir: sola. Le iba dando vueltas al asunto y cada vez que me lo planteaba me daban más ganas de irme, hasta este preciso instante, cuando la puerta se ha abierto y en ella la figura de un hombre de vestiduras oscuras ha entrado, ha oteado, se ha fijado en mí y se ha acercado.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- Ni él, ni su voz, ni su forma de hablar, nada… no había cambiado nada. Quizás unos años de más, igual que yo. Pero anda más.

- Severus Snape…- digo a modo de saludo. Él da un golpe de cabeza casi imperceptible y retira la silla de delante de la mesa. _Silencio_. – Esto… ¿quiere tomar algo?

- Vamos Hermione… no me hables de usted. Recuerda que eso lo dejamos hace mucho tiempo.

- Si, igual que nuestra relación…- digo casi inconscientemente.- Yo… perdón, no quería decirlo.- _silencio_.- Como ya te dije por carta… yo…

- ¿Me odias?

- Más me gustaría…- sonrió sin mirarle a los ojos. _Silencio_.

- No creo que sea tan difícil, si has sabido durante todo este tiempo que querías decirme algo.

- Lo es… pero no por decírtelo, sino por como decírtelo.

- ¿Por cómo?- Asiento.- No creo que vaya a morderte…

- No, pero son cinco años de distancia y son cinco de ignorancia.

- No comprendo.- ignoro su comentario.

- ¿Esto… Severus, tienes… digo… ems… tienes pareja¿Actualmente estas con alguien?

- ¿A qué viene eso, Hermione?- dice distante.

- Sólo necesito saberlo. No es para volver contigo, es para… bueno… tu solo contesta.

- No… no la tengo… no la he tenido desde que tu y yo,… bueno yo te deje…

- Vale… eso me facilita las cosas. – Me susurro a mi misma, ignorando ese último trozo.- Lo que voy a decirte no es para presionarte, solo… bueno, considero que lo has de saber, aunque quizás he tardo demasiado en decírtelo.

- Hermione, te importaría ir al grano.- dice impacientándose.

- Cuando decidiste dejarme…- digo sin hacerle caso.- Yo… bueno…

- ¿Tu qué?

- Nosotros…

- Hermione, dilo de una vez.

- Tienes una hija… bueno la tenemos…- se lo suelto así, nada de planes, ya se lo he dicho. _Silencio. Pensamientos que van de arriba a bajo en mi cabeza. Dudas. Nervios. _- ¿Se-Severus?

- Perdón… creo que te oí mal.- niego con la cabeza.

- No, no lo has oído mal. Sarah existe.

- ¿Sarah?

- Sarah Jessica Granger…- _Silencio._- Siento no habértelo contado antes… realmente no lo hubiera hecho si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

- Yo… ¿No lo hubieras hecho?- niego.- Entonces, di. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho que me lo contases?- Dice con un tono gélido que me hace ver su enfado o, más bien, su reproche por sus años de ignorancia de la existencia de dicha hija.

- El hecho de que he vuelto al mundo de la magia, de que Sarah conoce de ti y de que me pidió conocerte y que quiero volver a este mundo sabiendo que no me falta ninguna pieza que encajar…

- …

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué Sarah Jessica?- pregunta sin mirarme.

- Sarah era mi nombre preferido, el que siempre desee para mi hija…

- No me refiero a Sarah, ya lo sabes.

- Pues entonces quieres que te dé una respuesta que tú ya conoces…

- Quiero oírlo de ti.

- Porque Jessica es como me llamabas…- digo notando que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

- Pues, de alguna manera ibas a decírmelo. Aunque no hubieras vuelto y, sobretodo si ella es bruja. Porque lo es¿verdad?

- Tú eres brujo y yo también. ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo es?

- Podrías haberle atado los poderes.- niego con la cabeza.

- ¿Tan rápido olvidas?

- Cierto, tu nunca lo hubieses hecho. – S_ilencio. ­_– Hermione…- levanto la cabeza para saber que me esta mirando fijamente.- Intentémoslo de nuevo.- Aun con la sorpresa encima, (eso no me lo esperaba) niego con la cabeza.

- No quiero compasión y menos que te solidarices con la causa.

- Pero…- alzo la amaño para que calle y me escuche.

- Ella esta a mi cargo y tu, como hasta ahora, no estas en su vida. Yo puedo seguir haciéndome cargo de mi hija y tu seguir con tu vida. Sólo te he dicho todo esto para que aceptaras conocerla y… bueno, todo lo que te he dicho antes.

- No es por ella que quiero volver. Cuando lo dejamos lo hice porque me encariñe demasiado contigo y los mortífagos que aun creían en Él iban a por todas y eso hubiera significado que tu hubieras estado en peligro… Cuando realmente todo acabo, seguramente cuando Sarah Jessica nació, intenté buscarte pero estabas desparecida… Aun te sigo queriendo Jessica…

**Dos meses más tarde, sábado por la mañana. En el piso de la familia Potter.**

Preparé el desayuno, levantándome lo más temprano que pude. Ginny a primera hora de la mañana casi ni podía oler aceite de la sartén así que Harry intentaba levantarse antes para hacerse el desayuno ya que Ginny sino devolvía todo y más. Ese cuarto mes de embarazo la estaba martirizando a decir verdad. Por las mañanas ella desayunaba cereales como Sarah, Harry el típico desayuno ingles y yo algo tipo mediterráneo. Era un cachondeo la cocina por la mañana. Bueno, la cuestión era que yo ya estaba levantada y había preparado el desayuno para cada miembro de esa casa, Sarah estaba por bajar puesto que no hacia ni media hora se había levantado y había ido hacia la ducha y Harry y Ginny no creía que tardaran en bajar porque cuando Sarah entra en la ducha sus cancones se oyen por todos lados de la casa…

Mis teorías no fallaron. Sarah bajó al cabo de cinco minutos sonriendo y con el pelo mojado y Harry y Ginny al cabo de diez con cara de dormidos.

- ¡Buenos días!- Desde detrás de la puerta de la nevera los saludé, asustando a Harry que aun tenía los ojos pegados.

- ¿Y, dime, qué entiendes por buenos?

- ¿que Sarah te a levantado con una canción?- digo sonriendo angelicalmente. Ginny se ríe de la cara de Harry

- Mama, es bueno ¿no¿Es bueno que Harry se haya levantado por mis canciones...?- Me quedo mirando a Harry para que le conteste él.

- Si, Sarah, es bueno… pero la próxima vez cierra la puerta.

- Estaba cerrada.

- ¿Ginny pusiste una micro o algún conjuro para que se oyera en toda la casa?- Ginny lo mira extrañada.

- ¿No lo pusisteis vosotros?

- ¿Nosotros?- dije.- ¿A caso no era una broma tuya para tu marido?

- No.- Los adultos miramos sin comprender y de repente se me enciende la lucecita de la cabeza y miro a Sarah.

- ¿Sarah, cariño, volviste a usar la magia?- asiente feliz.

- ¡Sarah!- Harry suena a desesperado.

- ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué?- me mire a mi.- ¡Mione, dile algo!- su voz es como la de un crío pequeño.

- Sarah, cariño, no puedes usar tu magia, ni con, ni sin varita… Escúchame, eso no esta bien. Por mucho que la tengas, no la has de usar al tun-tun.

- Pero…

- No, Sarah, no hay peros…- Asiente.- Bueno, ahora todos a desayunar.- Nos vamos todos hacia la mesa de la cocina donde esta ya todo preparado.

- ¿Y todo esto?- pregunta Ginny. Yo simplemente subo los hombros.- Bueno, luego cuentas.

No pasan ni diez minutos que Sarah ya se ha ido al comedor y ha encendido el televisor poniendo el canal de dibujos.

- ahora cuenta.- dice Ginny cuando ve a Sarah pegada a la pantalla.

- Nada…

- Vamos, Mione. No es normal en ti levantarte tan temprano un sábado.- dice Harry en tono de reproche.

- ¡Oye!

- Pero si es cierto…- dice en tono de "no hay más que decir"

- ¿Hermione?- dice Ginny poniéndome una mano en el hombro, mientras yo me voy a mi mundo para sacar fuerzas para lo que voy a decirles.

-¿Mione?- Cojo aire y los miro.

- Mañana en la comida con los señores Weasley yo… Sarah va a conocer a su padre y…

- ¿QUÉ!- el grito de Ginny hace que Harry de un bote y yo no pueda continuar con lo que quiero decirles.

- ¿Ginny?- dice Harry mirándola sorprendido.

- No vas ha hacerlo.- Dice Ginny olvidando a su marido.

- Si, lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Sembrarás el caos, lo sabes?

- Soy más conciente de lo que crees, Ginny… por eso quiero que tu y Harry me apoyéis. O por lo menos tú.

- Pero… Hermione…

- Por favor Ginny…- imploro que me de soporte.

- Esta bien, esta bien… pero que conste que tienes mi aviso… y mi apoyo…- dice sonriéndome para que no me hunda.

- Gracias…- la abrazo.

- Eso… no quiero interrumpir este momento taaan emotivo, pero… ¿vais a contarme a que vendrá tanto caos?- dice mirándonos.

- ¿Harry, has notado todo el potencial de Sarah en lo que se refiere a magia?- dice Ginny adelantándose a mi. Mientras Harry asiente.- Y… bueno, teniendo eso en cuanta y su carácter y la forma de enfadarse y de decir las cosas de manera tan… tan adulta ¿no te recuerdan a nadie?

- ¿Debería?- Las dos asentimos.- Pues no, no lo sé.

- Su padre es…- Dice Ginny, pero yo le pongo la mano encima de la suya y niego.

- Eso me toca a mi.- Sonríe y miro a Harry.- Severus Snape. Él es le padre de Sarah…

-…

- ¿Harry?- Ginny pone su mano encima de la de Harry y la coge con cariño.

- Perdón, creo que no te entendí bien.

- Severus Snape es el padre de Sarah.- Repito lentamente.

- Ah…- Se levanta y se va de la cocina y se mete en el comedor con mi hija.

Ginny y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Harry.

- ¿Ese 'ah' qué significa?

- No lo sé…

- Gin, eres su esposa…

- Ya, pero creí que iba a gritar… a poner el grito en el cielo y a reprochártelo… o incluso que se iba a ir donde Snape y se lo iba a cargar por haberte hecho algo que él no comprendería que era amor… Todo, me lo imaginaba todo, menos esta reacción. No la entiendo.

- Es decir… la sorpresa es mutua.- ella asiente.

Ginny se levanta diciendo que se va a la ducha, yo asiento y miro a Harry desde la puerta de la cocina. Mira a Sarah… _¿en qué debe pensar?_

**Domingo, en el jardín de la Madriguera. Dos del mediodía.**

Sarah Jessica esta jugando con el hijo de Ron y Luna y los hijos de los gemelos y de Bill y Charlie. La señora Weasley esta siendo ayudada por sus nueras mayores, mientras Ginny y Luna están hablando y controlando a los pequeños. Harry, Ron y el resto de chicos están hablando. Yo… yo estoy en la sala de estar. Sentada en el sofá, nerviosa por todo lo que pasara dentro de poco y sin ganas de relacionarme con nadie. Tengo miedo y no sé muy bien de qué.

- Hola…- la voz del señor Weasley me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Señor Weasley.- Sonrío sin muchas ganas.

- Arthur. No hacen falta las formalidades. Son muchos años.

- Y muchos años de costumbre…- digo a mí favor. Él me sonríe de forma cariñosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Sola?- alzo los hombros. - Algo te preocupa¿me equivoco?- _silencio. ­_– son muchos años, como ya te dije…

- Si, algo… pero no se muy bien el porque… Debería alegrarme de lo que va a pasar, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar a la vez…- no puedo acabar la frase porque en la chimenea se oye un "PLOF" y de ella sale la figura de Severus.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- Arthur se sorprende.

- Señor Weasley…- Saluda él dando un golpecito de cabeza.- Hermione.- Sonrío al verle y reprimo las ganas de abrazarme a él.

- ¿Es que a caso ocurre algo?

- No, solo he venido porque…

- Yo lo invite…- digo para acortar las explicaciones que Snape me dijo que no quería dar.- Arthur, me dejas un momento a solas con él. Ahora saldremos y te lo explicaré.- Asiente no muy convencido y se va. Justo salir del todo miro a Severus y no reprimo esas ganas de que me proteja con los brazos y me lanzó sobre él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta al verme de esa manera.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿A caso me estas diciendo que te estas arrepintiendo y no quieres que yo…?

- No, no es eso. Solo tengo miedo a lo que digan. Ayer se lo conté a Harry… bueno solo que tú eras el padre de Sarah y, solo contestó "Ah" y se fue junto a ella sin decirme nada más en todo el día. No sé que quería decir con ese Ah… además esta la reacción que tenga Sarah y… yo… no deja de asustarme…

- Sh… solo es un paso más. Lo que digan da igual Tienes el apoyo de Ginny y estas conmigo¿Qué mas quieres?

- Que a Sarah le caigas bien… y que no…

- Ya veras como todo va a salir bien.- dice dándome un pequeño beso en los labios dando por terminada la conversación.

En un principio nadie se fija que en el jardín denla madriguera hay el hombre de negro que tanto habían llegado a odiar en el colegio, no, hasta que Ginny si lo ve y se acerca a nosotros.

- Hola…

- Señorita Weasley… o, debería decir Potter.

- ¿Por qué no Ginny? – dice la pelirroja sonriendo a lo que él asiente.- quieres que de un aviso o que les de el patatús cuando se enteren cada uno por su lado…- dice mirándome.

- No, tranquila, voy a por Sarah, supongo que se darán cuenta. No hará falta un altavoz.- Sonrío y con la mano cogida a la de Severus me acerco a Luna que aun vigila a los chiquillos y cuando Sarah me ve llegar viene hacia mi corriendo.

- Mama, mama… di que me dejas… dilo, va, por fiii…- Implora juntando las manos para que acepte algo de lo que no sé nada.

- ¿Qué te deje qué?

- hacer magia… es que Johann dice que él también puede hacer y que él sabe más que yo. Pero es mentira porque yo puedo hacerlo sin varita. Anda deja que le demuestre.- dice ilusionada.

- Haber, enséñamelo.- dice Severus captando su atención y la de todos. Sarah lo mira, y aunque no sé si lo a reconocido de la fotografía o no, me vuelve a mirar y yo asiento.

- Ahora vas a ver Johann…- dice sonriendo como solo ella saber hacerlo. Sarah hace un movimiento con la mano y delante de ella parecen un montón de golosinas mágicas de todos los sabores que Ron le ha ido dando a probar cuando hemos estado en su casa. – Te lo dije.- dice mirando con superioridad al pobre chico. Severus la mira orgulloso y yo la miro sonriendo.

- Sarah…- digo agachándome y soltándome de Severus. Ella me mira.- Tengo que presentarte a alguien. – Sarah intuitivamente mira a Severus. Yo le miro y luego a ella.- Recuerdas la fotografía que te di.- Asiente.

- Él… ¿Es él?- dice mirándome ilusionada y luego mirándole a él.- ¿Eres tu?- Severus se agacha.

- No lo sé… no sé de que foto habla tu madre…- dice mintiendo puesto que se lo he explicado miles de veces.- Pero si te sirve: soy Severus Snape.

- ¡Si¡Eres tu!- Sarah se lanza a su cuello con lo que Severus pierde el equilibrio y se queda sentado en el suelo con Sarah entre sus brazos y todos mirándolos sin comprender y Ginny y yo sonriendo.- ¡Eres tu!

- Sarah Jessica…- susurra Severus abrazado a ella como si fuera a perderla.

Y antes de que el momento emotivo acabe se oye la voz y los susurros de los Weasley. Me levanto y Severus (aun con Sarah Jessica en su cuello) también.

- Creo que, antes de que empecéis a especular, tengo algo que deciros. - Se me quedan mirando esperando una explicación a que Snape este allí, a que Sarah Jessica se haya tirado a su cuello diciendo: eres tu y a que yo este sonriendo.- Sarah, baja.- Digo antes que nada y me agacho para quedar a su altura.- Como habréis supuesto Sarah Jessica no es hija de un milagro. Su padre es Severus y yo… bueno, hace poco volvimos a intentar lo nuestro…- No sé si es bueno o es malo que nadie abra la boca así, que no sé si debo o no continuar. Miro a Sarah quien esta sonriendo.- Ems… no se si seria mucho pedir, pero por favor que alguien diga algo…

- Ya sabes lo que pienso…- me dice Ginny poniendo una mano en el hombro y sonriéndome.

- Ya, lo sé, gracias Ginny.

- Espera… tu… ¿tu lo sabias?- Ron parecía estar más sorprendido por la reacción de Ginny que por mi noticia. Ginny asiente.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Porque yo les encubrí, sobretodo en Hogwarts…- dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Recuerdas eso de: "ah, Hermione, no, no sé. Debe de estar en la biblioteca repasando pociones"?

- Joder…- leo los labios del pelirrojo.

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger!- la voz de Molly sale de detrás de los hermanos pelirrojos de Ginny. Creo que lo que estoy pensando es _¡ups! _

- Señora Weasley, yo comprendo que… bueno… usted…

- Molly, cariño, ella ya es mayor para decidir…- Arthur intenta apaciguar a su mujer que esta chillando y se dirige hacia nosotros a paso rápido, muy rápido. Se para ante mí y se pone muy seria.

- Hermione, espero que sepas lo que hace porque si vuelves a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, juro que removeré tierra y cielo hasta dar contigo y Sarah… Así que espero, señor Snape que no le haga hacer ninguna locura a Hermione porque le prometo que después de encontrarla usted lo va a pagar muy caro, por muy de la Orden que sea.

- ¿Es acaso una amenaza?

- Lo es y espero que se la tome en serio… porque aquí donde me ve he luchado con seis Weasley y en casa son mucho peor de lo que usted vio en el colegio, se lo prometo…

- Esta bien, pero no hará falta cumplirla.- dice seguro de si mismo cogiéndome por los hombros.

Molly sonríe y me da un apretón sacándome de debajo el brazo de Snape, cuando ella me suelta todo el clan Weasley parece volver a lo suyo y seguir con la fiesta integrando de nuevo a Sarah Jessica y a Severus en ella como uno más. Yo intento hacer lo mismo pero en cuanto me voy a la cocina para poner la mesa tal y como debía haber ayudado ha hacer minutos antes de la aparición de Severus, alguien parece que tiene algo que decirme.

- Otra vez en la misma situación de cuando volví¿no?- digo sin girarme y buscando los platos.- Accio paltos…- los platos se dirigen a mi saliendo de un armario empotrado de delante mío.- Vamos di lo que estas pensando Harry.

- …- Se queda callado y yo me giro para intentar descubrir qué piensa.- Yo… ¿no confiabas en Ron o en mi?

- No entiendo.- digo sin captar la idea que intenta decirme.

- Nunca nos dijiste que salías con él, nunca nombraste quien era el padre se Sarah Jessica, me pediste que no se lo preguntara y lo hice… Y no hace veinticuatro horas me enteré de que era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape…

- Confiaba en vosotros, pero era distinto.

- Ahora soy yo el que no comprendo.

- Harry tu fuiste mi novio durante mucho tiempo hasta que te diste cuenta de que podrías perder a Ginny; Ron salió conmigo un par de meses antes y la cosa no funcionaba y tu sabes el porqué mejor que nadie…

- …- sonrío por ese silencio, porque me dice que lo sabe mejor de lo que quiere mostrar.

- ¿Cómo te hubieras tomado que el tan odiado profesor Snape fue mi siguiente pareja¿Cómo hubieras tomado la noticia seis años atrás, cuando casi ni lo podías ni ver?

- Yo…

- Ni tu, ni Ron, hubierais entendido nada… me hubierais llamado loca o quien sabe qué. Ginny me hizo ver que no era culpable de ir con él y que si me sentía a gusto con el siguiera con ello.

- ¿Y porque no más tarde¿Por que no nos lo dijiste más tarde? salisteis más de un año…

- Vino la guerra y luego… bueno me dejó…lo pase mal y fue cuando me enteré de la existencia de Sarah Jessica.

- ¿Si lo pasaste mal porque habéis vuelto?

- Le quiero y me quiere… Además Sarah necesita a su padre, al verdadero.

-…

- Harry, ella tiene mucho potencial y no voy a atarle los poderes para seguir viviendo en el mundo muggle. Este es su mundo y tal y como a mi no me privaron de él, ella tampoco estará privada de ello.

-…

- Te dije que conmigo Severus es diferente, lo es y lo era.

- Te dejó, Hermione¿no lo ves?

- Y tu también.- Digo mirándole fijamente.- Tu también lo hiciste y me sigues apreciando como amiga¿no?- Vuelve a callar- Tu nunca llegaste a quererme como lo haces con Ginny y no te lo reprocho, sabia dónde me metía… pero él me quiere del mismo modo que tu a ella. Así que, no entiendo donde esta el problema…- entre nosotros se forma un silencio tenso que no gozo romper. Me lo quedo mirando pero como ya hace mucho tiempo que aprendió, esconde sus pensamientos tal y como lo hacia Dumbledore en su época de director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Le quieres?- dice mirándome a los ojos y sacándonos de el silencio.

- Si, mucho…- asiento a la vez que lo digo.

- entonces se muy feliz… pero si algún día vuelve a…

- No lo hará…- susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

- Pero si lo hace, avísame porque Molly va a tener un fiel ayudante.- Sonrío y lo abrazo dándole las gracias. _Este será el principio de un final feliz…cinco años después…_

_FIN_

_Espero que os haya gustado y sino espero un RR diciendome el porque de vuestro disgusto Gracias!_

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/Bisous/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
